Meiosis is the unique and ultimate event of germ cells on which sexual reproduction is based. Meiosis comprises two meiotic divisions. During the first division, exchange between maternal and paternal genes take place before the pairs of chromosomes are separated into the two daughter cells. These contain only half the number (1n) of chromosomes and 2c DNA. The second meiotic division proceeds without a DNA synthesis. This division, therefore, results in the formation of the haploid germ cells with only 1c DNA.
The meiotic events are similar in the male and female germ cells, but the time schedule and the differentiation processes which lead to ova and to spermatozoa differ profoundly. All female germ cells enter the prophase of the first meiotic division early in life, often before birth, but all are arrested as oocytes later in the prophase (dictyate state) until ovulation after puberty. Thus, from early life the female has a stock of oocytes which is drawn upon until the stock is exhausted. Meiosis in females is not completed until after fertilisation, and results in only one ovum and two abortive polar bodies per germ cell. In contrast, only some of the male germ cells enter meiosis from puberty and leave a stem population of germ cells throughout life. Once initiated, meiosis in the male cell proceeds without significant delay and produces 4 spermatozoa.
Only little is known about the mechanisms which control the initiation of meiosis in the male and in the female. In the occyte, new studies indicate that follicular purines, hypoxanthine or adenosine, could be responsible for meiotic arrest (Downs, S. M. et al. Dev. Biol. 82 (1985) 454-458; Eppig, J. J. et al. Dev. Biol. 119 (1986) 313-321; and Downs, S. M. Mol. Reprod. Dev. 35 (1993), 82-94). The presence of a diffusible meiosis regulating substance was first described by Byskov et al. in a culture system of fetal mouse gonads (Byskov, A. G. et al. in Dev. Biol. 52 (1976), 193-200). A meiosis activating substance, (MAS) was secreted by the fetal mouse ovary in which meiosis was ongoing, and a meiosis preventing substance (MPS) was released from the morphologically differentiated testis with resting, non-meiotic germ cells. It was suggested that the relative concentrations of MAS and MPS regulated the beginning, arrest and resumption of meiosis in the male and in the female germ cells (Byskov, A. G. et al. in The Physiology of Reproduction (eds. Knobil, E. and Neill, J. D., Raven Press, New York (1994)). Clearly, if meiosis can be regulated, reproduction can be controlled. A recent article (Byskov, A. G. et al. in Nature 374 (1995), 559-562) describes the isolation from bull testes and from human follicular fluid of certain sterols that activate oocyte meiosis. Unfortunately, these sterols are rather labile and utilisation of the interesting finding would thus be greatly facilitated if more stable meiosis activating compounds were available.
In Aust. J. Chem. 35 (1982), 629-640, Horn et al. deals with compounds possibly having biological activity (insect moulting hormones). Examples of compounds specifically mentioned therein are 5-cyano-5βcholest-7-en-3-one; 5-cyano-5βcholest-7-en-3β-ol; 5-methyl-5β-cholest-7-en-3-one; 5-methyl-5β-cholest-7-en-3α-ol; and 5-methyl-5β-cholest-7-en-3β-ol.
In Bull. Soc. Chim. Fr. (1971), 2037-2047, Levisalles et al., cholesta-4,8(14)-dien-3-one is described as an intermediate.
In Just. Lieb. Ann. Chem. 542 (1939), 218-224, Windaus et al. mentions cholesta-4,7-dien-3-one; cholesta-4,7-dien-3α-ol; and cholesta-4,7-dien-3β-ol as intermediates.
In Pharm. Bull. 1 (1953), 224-227, Arima mentions cholesta-4,8-dien-3-one as intermediate.
In Lipids 13 (1978), 704 et seq., Kandutsch et al. describes some cholestane derivatives which may be potent inhibitors of sterol synthesis. Compounds specifically mentioned therein are, in FIG. 1, 3β,7α-dihydroxycholest-5-ene; 3β,7β-dihydroxycholest-5-ene; 3β-hydroxycholest-5-en-7-one; 3β-hydroxycholest-7-one; 7α-hydroxycholest-4-en-3-one; in FIG. 2 (compounds 1-5), cholest-3,6-dione; 3β-hydroxycholest-6-one; 3β,6β-dihydroxycholestane; cholest-4-en-3,6-dione; 3β,5α,6β-trihydroxycholestane; in FIG. 3, 3β,5α-dihydroxycholestane; 3β,4β-dihydroxycholest-5-ene; and, in FIG. 4 (compounds 1, 3, 4 and 5), cholest-2-en-6-one; cholest-4,6-dien-3-one; cholest-4,7-dien-3-one; cholest-3,5-dien-7-one.
Danish patent application with publication number 130,992, deals with compounds possibly having progestomimetic properties. Examples of compounds specifically mentioned therein are 19-nor-21-methylpregna-4,9-dien-17α-hydroxy-3,20-dione; 19-nor-21-methyl-pregna-4,9-dien-17α-acetoxy-3,20-dione; 19-nor-21,21-dimethylpregna-4,9-diene-17α-hydroxy-3,20-dione; and 17α-21,21-dimethyl-19-nor-pregna-4,9-dien-3,20-dione.
In the Danish patent application with publication number 136,909, 3α-acetoxy-24-nor-cholan-23-one; 3α-hydroxy-26,27-di-nor-23-trans-5β-cholest-23-en-25-carboxylic acid methyl ester; 3α-hydroxy-26,27-di-nor-5β-cholesta-25-carboxylic acid methyl ester; 3-keto-26,27-di-nor-5β-cholesta-25-carboxylic acid methyl ester; 3-keto-4-bromo-26,27-di-nor-5β-cholesta-25-carboxylic acid methyl ester; 3-keto-26,27-di-nor-cholest4-en-25-carboxylic acid methyl ester; 3β-acetoxy-26,27-di-nor-cholesta-3,5-dien-25-carboxylic acid methyl ester; 3β-hydroxy-26,27-di-nor-cholest-5-en-25-carboxylic acid methyl ester; 3-keto-26,27-di-nor-cholest-4,6-dien-25-carboxylic acid methyl ester; 3β-hydroxy-26,27-di-nor-cholesta-3,5,7-trien-25-carboxylic acid methyl ester; and 3β-hydroxy-26,27-di-nor-cholesta-5,7-dien-25-carboxylic acid methyl ester are mentioned as intermediates.
Danish patent application with publication number 146,390, deals with compounds possibly having pharmacological properties, e.g. an inhibiting action on the production of serum cholesterol. Examples of compounds specifically mentioned therein are 3β,22-di-acetoxycholesta-5-en-25-ol; 3β,22-diacetoxy-25-fluorocholesta-5-ene; 22-hydroxycholesta-5-en-25-fluoro-3β-hemisuccinate; 3β,22-diacetoxy-25-dichlorocholesta-5-ene; 3β,22-dihydroxy-25-chlorocholesta-5-ene; 22-hydroxy-25-chlorocholesta-5-en-3β-hemisuccinate; 3β,22-dihydroxy-25-bromocholesta-5-ene; and 3β,22-dihydroxy-25-fluorocholesta-5-ene.
In the Danish patent applications with publication numbers 156,726 and 156,644, cholenic acid; 3β-acetoxycholesta-5-en-25-des-dimethyl-24-one; 3,24-diacetoxycholesta-25-des-dimethyl-5,23-diene; 3β-acetoxycholesta-25-des-methyl-5-en-24-difluoro-25-one; and 3β-acetoxy-24-difluorocholesta-5,7-dien-25-ol are mentioned as intermediates.
In the Danish patent application with publication number 158,790, 3β-hydroxy-cholest-5-en-24-one; 3β-acetoxycholest-5-en-24-one; 5β-cholest-24-one; 5β-cholestan-24α-homo-24-one; 3α,6α-dihydroxy-5β-cholest-24-one; 3α,6α-diacetoxy-5β-cholest-24-one; 3α,6α-diacetoxy-5β-cholest-24α-homo-24-one; 3α,6α-dihydroxy-5β-cholest-24α,24β-bis-homo-24-one; 3α-hydroxy-5β-cholest-24-one; 3α-acetoxy 5β-cholesta-24-one; 3α-benzoyl-oxy-5β-cholesta-24-one; 3α-ethyloxycarbonyloxy-5β-cholesta-24-one; 3α-hydroxy-5β-cholestan-24α-homo-24-one; 3α-hydroxy-24α,24β-bis-homo-5β-cholestane; 3β-hydroxy-cholesta-5,7-dien-24-one; 3β-acetoxycholesta-5,7-dien-24-one; 1α,3β-dihydroxycholesta-5,7-diene-24-one; and 1α,3β-diacetoxycholesta-5,7-diene-24-one are mentioned as intermediates.
Danish patent application with publication number 159,456, deals with compounds possibly having utility in the treatment of gall diskinese. Examples of compounds specifically mentioned therein are chenodeoxycholic acid; ursodeoxycholic acid; trimebutyn salt of chenodeoxycholic acid; and trimebutyn salt of ursodeoxycholic acid.
In the Danish patent application with publication number 162,648, 3β,25-dihydroxy-cholest-5-en-24-one; 3β-acetoxycholest-5-en-24-one; 3β-acetoxy-25-hydroxycholest-5-en-24-one; 3β,25-dihydroxycholest-5-en-24-one; 3β-hydroxycholest-5-en-24-one; 3β-hydroxy-25-hydroperoxycholest-5-en-24-one; 3β,24,25-trihydroxycholest-5-ene; 1α,3β-dihydroxycholest-5-en-24-one; 1α,3β,25-trihydroxycholest-5-en-24-one; 1α,3β,24,25-tetrahydroxycholest-5-en-24-one are mentioned as intermediates.
In the Danish patent application with publication number 165,410, 3α-acetoxy-7α-bromocholest-5-ene; 3α-acetoxycholesta-5,7-diene; and 3α-acetoxy-25-hydroxycholesta-5,7-diene are mentioned as intermediates.
In the Danish patent application with publication number 165,695, 3β,25-dihydroxy-26,27-hexafluorocholest-5-ene; and 1α,3β,25-trihydroxy-26,27-hexafluorocholest-5-ene are mentioned as intermediates for the preparation of vitamin D analogues.
Danish patent application with publication number 167,220 deals with compounds possibly having utility for the treatment of liver disorders. An examples of a compound specifically mentioned therein is 3α,7α,12α,24R,26,27-hexahydroxycholestane.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,274, the compounds 3α-hydroxy-7-cholanic acid; 3α,7α-dihydroxycholanic acid; 3α,7β-dihydroxycholanic acid; and lithium 3α,7β, dihydroxycholanate are described as intgermediates.
In the Norwegian patent application with publication number 144,264, cholesta-1,4,-6-trien-3-one; cholest-5-en-1α,3β-diol; 1α-hydroxycholesta-4,6-diene-3-one; 1α,3β, dihydroxycholest-5-ene; 25-hydroxycholesta-1,4,6-triene-3-one; and 1α,3β-25-trihydroxycholest-5-ene are mentioned as intermediates for the preparation of 1α-hydroxy steroids of the cholestane serie.
Norwegian patent application with publication number 158,423, deals with compounds possibly having utility in the treatment of biliary dyskinesis. An example of a compound specifically mentioned therein is 3α,7β-dihydroxydeoxycholic acid.
In the Norwegian patent application with publication number 162,562, 3α,7α-dihydroxydeoxycholic acid; 7-ketodeoxycholic acid; 3α,7β-dihydroxydeoxycholic acid; cholic acid; 7-ketocholic acid; 3α,7β,12α-cholic acid; and 12-ketocholic acid are mentioned as being intermediates in the preparation of ursodeoxycholanic acid.
In the Norwegian patent application with publication number 162,665, cholic acid; 3α-hydroxy-7-ketocholic acid; 3α,7α-diacetoxycholic acid; 3α,7α-diacetoxy-12-ketocholic acid; 3α,7α-dihydroxydeoxycholic acid; 7-ketodeoxycholic acid; 3α,7β-dihydroxydeoxycholic acid; and 3α,7β-dihydroxy-12-ketocholic acid are mentioned as being intermediates in the preparation of ursodeoxycholanic acid.
In the Norwegian patent application with publication number 303,450, cholic acid; cholic acid methyl ester; 3-acetyicholic acid methyl ester; 3-(2-propenyl)cholic acid methyl ester; 3-(3-hydroxypropyl)cholic acid-3-methyl ester; desoxycholic acid; 12-keto-desoxycholic acid; 3β-acetyloxy-12-keto-desoxycholic acid; 3β-(hydroxyethyloxy)cholic acid methyl ester; 3β-(hydroxypropyloxy)cholic acid methyl ester; 3β-(hydroxybutyloxy)cholic acid methyl ester; 3β-(hydroxypentyloxy)cholic acid methyl ester; 3β-(hydroxyhexyloxy)cholic acid methyl ester; 3β-(hydroxydecanoyloxy)cholic acid methyl ester; 3β-(2-hydroxyethyloxyethyloxy)cholic acid methyl ester; 3β-(2-hydroxypropyloxy)cholic acid methyl ester; 3β-(hydroxyethyloxy)desoxycholic acid methyl ester; 3β-(hydroxypropyloxy)desoxycholic acid methyl ester; 3β-(hydroxypentyloxy)desoxycholic acid methyl ester; 3β-(hydroxydecyloxy)desoxycholic acid methyl ester; 3β-(2-hydroxyethyloxy)chenodesoxycholic acid methyl ester; 3β-(3-hydroxypropyloxy)chenodesoxycholic acid methyl ester; 3β-(5-hydroxypentyloxy)chenodesoxycholic acid methyl ester; 3β-(10-hydroxydecyloxy)chenodesoxycholic acid methyl ester; 3β-(2-hydroxyethyloxy)litocholic acid methyl ester; 3β-(3-hydroxypropyloxy)litocholic acid methyl ester; 3β-(5-hydroxypenthyloxy)lithocholic acid methyl ester; 3β-(10-hydroxydecayloxy)lithocholic acid methyl ester; 3β-(benzyloxyethyloxy)cholic acid methyl ester; 3β-(benzyloxyethyloxy)cholic acid tert.butyl ester; 3β-(2-hydroxyethyloxy)cholic acid tert.butyl ester; 3β-(2-hydroxyethyloxy)-7α,12α-diacetyloxycholic acid methyl ester; and 3β-(propionyloxy)-7α,12α-diacetyloxy-24-carboxylic acid methyl ester are mentioned as intermediates.
In the Swedish patent application with publication number 385,905, chenodeoxycholic acid is mentioned to have utility for the treatment of cholelithiasis and cholic acid is mentioned as an intermediate for the preparation thereof.
Swedish patent application with publication number 402,462 mentions sitosterol which may have medical application, e.g. for the prevention or reduction of absorption of cholesterol in the small intestine, and campesterol is mentioned to lower the effect of sitosterol.
In the Swedish patent application with publication number 413,247, 3α-hydroxycholestane and 3β-hydroxycholestane are mentioned to have antiinflammatoric properties and slightly side effects.
Swedish patent application with publication number 430,508 deals with compounds possibly having pharmacological properties, i.e. inhibition of HMG-CoA reductase and inhibi19tion of the formation of serum cholesterol. Examples of compounds specifically mentioned therein are 25-fluorocholest-5-en-3β,22-diol; 25-chlorocholest-5-en-3β,22-diol; 22-hydroxy-25-fluorocholest-5-en-3β-hemisuccinate; 22-hydroxy-25-chlorocholest-5-en-3β-hemisuccinate; and cholesta-5-en-3β,22,25-triol.
Compounds being known to stimulate the meiosis and being different from the compounds claimed in the present patent application are described in International patent applications having Nos. WO 96/00235, 96127658 and 97/00884 (Novo Nordisk A/S) and 98/55498. In International patent application having No. WO 98/52965, filed on May 11, 1998 and published on Nov. 16, 1998, it is stated that certain 20-aralkyl-5α-pregnan derivatives can be used in the preparation of a medicament for the control of fertility and some of the specific compounds mentioned therein are (3β,5α, 20R)-4,4,20-trimethyl-21-phenylpregna-8,14-dien-3-ol (example 1); (3β,5α,20R)-4,4,20-trimethyl-21-(3-methylphenyl)pregna-8,14-dien-3-ol (example 2A); and (3β,5α,20R)-4,4-dimethyl-23-phenyl-24-norchola-8,14-dien-3-ol (example 7A).
The compounds described herein have advantages compared with the known compounds.